Assassin Mission 2
Target: Durbin, Smuggler, level 0 Mission: Safe, Guarded, Secret Location: Highcastle, Highcastle County, Eridon Alias used: Namelesss Bard, Namelesss Dock Workerx2, Man with injured hand, Drunken Sailor, Two week after the last mission, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley, and is told of the Target is Durbin, a member of the organisation who was caught on the docks smuggling poison into Highcastle. He is locked in the Dungeon Docks awaiting interrogation by a Paladin who is on the way in 14 days. He had to be killed but in a way not to raise suspicion. Those with keys to the dungeon docks are Portia Moore the Harbor Master, Grace the Harbor Guard Captain, Reginald Silver a cleric of Astair. The main gate key however is in the Harbor Master's Officers. The Watcher informs Assassin she'll be in Highcastle in the tavern in The Blind Cat if he need support. Also for Assassin to check in before the execution of the plan. Assassin is equipped with Gloves of Swimming and Climbing. Assassin leaves the tea house and travels to Highcastle. The docks are down in the Grand Canal 220 feet below the city proper. Assassin takes a walk around the docks, looking for shops, but found no real shops, most are in the city proper. Most buildings are warehouses, but there are two inns. The Seaside Shanty: the dockworker & working class tavern. There is also another Inn for officers and bosses. Assassin ends up buying candles before heading to the Seaside Shanty. Assassin gets a private room upstairs in the Seaside Shanty. In his room, Assassin shapes the candle wax into two flat sheets of wax the hides it under his clothes. Assassin heads over to the Mermaids Kiss and listens out for thieves cant. He spots two apparent dockworkers being very careful about using thieves cant at all. After one of the dockworkers heads upstairs, Assassin questions the other dock worker about the layout of the Dungeon Docks. He has been in the drunk tanks a few times, and knows others who have been deeper in. He draws Assassin a map. Also tells him that the guards don't tend to go inside unless they need something. Assassin also meets a older sailor waiting for his son's ship to come in, who tells stories of the past and now the current generation has it too easy. The older sailor tells Assassin about important people on the docks. Assassin memorises the older sailor speech pattern. Assassin scouts around near the Harbor Master's office and residence, disguised as a Dock Worker. He then buys a fish for his cat from a kid on the docks, then tells the kids playing Pirates in a game of Pirate vs Marines how to disarm swords another person is holding. He also shares with them some of his alleged backstory. Assassin returns to the dockworkers place and keeps watch on Harbor Master's residence, but her 4-year-old son doesn't leave. Assassin puts his cat, Sofie, down. Eventually Harbor Master's child notices the cat and leaves the residence and chases the cat. Assassin practises picking the lock to the residence then leaves. After spending time in the Seaside Shanty, Assassin leaves at midnight with his black leather outfit. He returns to the Harbor Master's residence and breaks. He obtains the keys after very slowly searching the apartment and very slowly moving around. Assassin makes scratches into his lockpicks so he can identify them in the dark. Docks]] The next day Assassin wears a new outfit with a bandage on one hand. He then buys some thin silk rope & some old rope. With yet another outfit, then Assassin heads up the cliftside stairs to The Blind Cat to report in his plan to his Watcher. His Watcher, Ripley, is disguised as a bard and is performing. Using coded language, he tells her that he plans to be arrested for drunkenness and be thrown in the Drunk Tank, he will break out, kill the target, return to his cell. The Watcher expresses doubts, since it has only been a day since he has been in town and the plan could be premature. Assassin returns to the docks and goes back into the Seaside Shanty and rents a fishing set and buys a stein of drink. He starts fishing outside the Guardhouse. Around lunch time, Assassin notices Reginald Silver, Cleric of Astair, arrives at the tea shop (the Morning Glory) next door to the Guardhouse and has a drink of tea. Assassin engages the Cleric in conversation. Assassin listens in to the Guard House, to learn names and voices. Late afternoon, he returns to his room, he disguises himself as a sailor and hides various items on his person. Assassin to pretends to be drinking with the patrons and begins to increasingly appear drunk. He gets into an argument then acts belligerent to a guard. He ends up in the drunk tank. In the dark, Assassin picks the lock to the drunk tank and makes his way though the dungeon. He finds the cell holding the Target. Assassin breaks into the cell then moves behind the Target. Using 3 feet of silk rope, Assassin chokes the Target to death. Before Assassin can return to his cell, he hears another person being locked into a drunk tank. After waiting for the guard to leave, Assassin returns back into the drunk tanks. The next morning Assassin is released and heads to the Seaside Shanty. He obtains his items and heads back to the children on the docks. Assassin buys a fish for his cat, before taking one of his special copper coins out and tosses it out into the canal. Assassin then returns to the Blind Cat and reports in to his Watcher. Category:Assassin Episodes